The Road Not Taken
by readwritereview20
Summary: *The third and final installment in my Distance trilogy.* With the threat of execution for crimes he has already been tried for looming over his head, Eric is forced to forge a deeper alliance with the man he once hated.
1. Prologue

**So here we begin the end of our journey. A couple of things I wanted to mention:**

**In my version of events Jeanine is still alive; Tori killed her in the books because she believed that she was responsible for the death of her brother. In my universe Tori knows that George is alive.**

**I apologize if Evelyn is a bit out of character in my universe.**

**I hope you all enjoy the final leg of Gabby and Eric's journey! And, as always, I do not own Divergent or Eric.**

**Prologue**

**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,**

**And sorry I could not travel both**

**And be one traveler, long I stood**

**And looked down one as far as I could**

**To where it bent in the undergrowth….**

**I shall be telling this with a sigh**

**Somewhere ages and ages hence:**

**Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—**

**I took the one less traveled by,**

**And that has made all the difference.**

**~~The Road Not Taken By Robert Frost~~**

In the last week my life has gone from beginning to finally look up, to spiralling out of control again. My best friend's funeral was one of the low points; and the realization that I would have to break my promise to drink myself into a hole if she ever died added to the enormous amount of guilt I was already feeling. Although she had promised me she wouldn't cry at my funeral, so I guess I didn't need to feel quite as bad.

Most of the last week has been spent in the room that was Eric's office these last two months. As soon as they took Eric, Four brought me here to wait while he went to talk to his mother, Meghan came by to check on me and tell me all about the Edith Prior video that they had discovered in Jeanine's office. I didn't want to be alone, so she stayed the night. The next morning we ended up dragging a couple more cots in and I have been sharing the room with Meghan, Justin, Jeff, and Alvin. The complex is cramped with people that Evelyn wants to keep an eye on so most of the rooms are packed to capacity now, but Eric's office was fairly large so it isn't that bad.

I ventured out of my room today at Four's behest to come with him to plead Eric's case to his mother once again. That is where I find myself now; sitting in a chair in what used to be Jeanine's office, with Evelyn Johnson staring at me like I am some sort of bug she wants to squish. I pull the sleeves of the baggy sweatshirt of Eric's that I chose to wear to hide my stomach down past my hands, a nervous habit whenever I am wearing something with long sleeves.

I clear my throat, leaning forward a bit before beginning, "I wanted to start off by thanking you for allowing me to meet with you." She continues to stare at me, not replying or reacting at all for that matter. After a moment I glance at Four who is leaning against the wall to the left of his mother's newly claimed desk, after a moment he nods to encourage me to continue. "I'll be the first to admit that Eric isn't perfect, and he has certainly made his fair share of mistakes, but…"

"So you understand why I intend to try him alongside Jeanine Matthews," She cuts me off with a raised, challenging eyebrow.

I take a deep breath, doing my best to maintain a diplomatic tone, "No, actually. Like I said he has made mistakes, but who hasn't? And in the past two months, he has not only helped your cause by assisting in the planning and execution of the plan to attack Erudite and take down Jeanine, but he has also saved the lives of several people," My voice has been steadily rising in volume throughout me speech and I have not paused for breath. I take a quick breath before dropping my volume to an acceptable level, "Including your son."

Evelyn leans forward, resting her elbows on the stack of papers in front of her, and in that moment I don't really see much of a difference between her and the woman she seems to hate so much. She narrows her predatory eyes at me before giving me a patronizing smile, "Of course all of these things will be taken into consideration at his trial. However, I cannot expect that the woman carrying his child would be much of an unbiased witness to his character."

I turn and shoot Four a look, but he looks just as confused as I feel. I turn back to Evelyn, who is watching the exchange with a look of amusement. "How did you…"

She chuckles, "It seems Jeanine had gathered more information than you gave her credit for, my dear." She pulls open one of the drawers in the desk before holding up a thick file, "It seems as though she had her eye on you for some time."

I close my eyes for a brief moment before shaking my head and opening them again, "Who I am to him doesn't matter, what matters is that he has changed."

"We'll see," She replies with a shrug, "But I am afraid that if you came here expecting me to see your side and allow a known killer to walk away scot free, you were quite wrong."

I find my hands tightening around the arms of the chair, "Eric is Dauntless, the only ones who have the right to try him for those crimes are Dauntless leadership. He has already been tried by our leaders, again including your son, and pardoned for his crimes as long as he remained loyal to dauntless."

"And within a week he was back here, working for Jeanine right along with the other traitors from your former faction," She shoots back, seemingly losing patience as I do.

"To help with…"

Again, she cuts me off, "And reguardless of his reasons and the former judgments of Dauntless, the faction system no longer matters." She stands, smoothing out the wrinkles in her top, "Tobias, please show your friend to the door."

Four gives her a look before pushing off from the wall, he stops when he reaches me and turns to face her, "It couldn't hurt to at least let her see him," He comments with a challenging look.

Evelyn tilts her head to the side, seeming a bit annoyed by her son's challenge, but she concedes none the less, "Alright, I'll arrange for you to see him later today."

I nod and let Four lead me out into the hall. "Thank you," I whisper softly before turning to leave.

He reaches out and grabs my arm before I can get too far, "I'll talk to her." I nod in appreciation and begin the walk back to Eric's office.

**Sorry it took me a bit longer to get it posted, I have been really really sick again and they have had me on some really strong medication. Let's just say that I have been less than coherent these past couple days.**

**As always thanks to all of you for reading and I hope to keep hearing from you all. And thank you, as always, to my awesome beta Lady Dane.**


	2. Chapter 1

***slowly peaks head into the room***

**Hey guys! I know, I am a terrible person for keeping you waiting for so long. Life has been… a roller-coaster. My cousin died very suddenly, my grandma has been in and out of the hospital, I have been super sick, I lost my job, and I started a new job. Add writers block to that mixture and you've got my impromptu hiatus. You can also blame Lady Dane for introducing me to the world of RPing on Tumblr… ;p (I have an Eric and a Gabby account so if anyone RPs let me know and I can get you my url) I'm sorry, I really am, and I will try not to keep you guys waiting any longer.**

** – So much… lol**

**cheetocity**** – Don't cry, I have returned! Sorry it took so long, but your review did help. **

**butterflyrebel2224**** – Aww, thank you!**

**aussieKayz**** – I hope you like it.**

**Strike OOO**** – Yeah, sorry for last chapter being slow. Things will pick up soon, I promise. **

**just asking – Gabby got captured, Eric "captured" Four and pretended to still be working for Jeanine. He then helped Four escape with Gabby and Tris, but stayed behind to help with the attack on Erudite and after the attack he was arrested by Evelyn. Hope that helped, if not let me know. : ) **

**morbidly-funny**** – I hope you are still excited, and I am trying. **

**MonsterSlut**** – Very true, and thank you!**

**Thoreau**** – I hope you like it, sorry it took so long**

**yepitzjustx**** – Thank you! I know, Insurgent in March will be my undoing. **

**Laura013**** – I'll see what I can do about everyone living :P **

**pmollymay**** – Interesting prediction… ;) We will just have to see!**

**ViaDownTheRabbitHole**** – Thank you! Your review made my day when I got it originally and today when I re-read them all to reply. **

**Olivia-Ivy**** – I never liked her either, I hope you are still excited for the story even though it has been so long.**

**Unfortunately, I have not managed to acquire Eric during my hiatus.**

**Chapter One**

**Eric's POV**

I pace back and forth across the small cell, stepping over the legs and feet of my cell mates, trying desperately to think of a way out of here. It's been a week since I was torn away from my Gidget, a week of being left to rot in a cell, wondering what Evelyn and her Factionless goons have in store for me.

I have no doubt that she plans to execute me, publicly. After all what's the point of cuing if you're not going to squash any threat to your new leadership. In this case, that means squashing the current government and appeasing the people by giving them what they want.

The cell door opens slowly, revealing a guard in a pair of black ratty cargo pants and a red sweatshirt. He points his gun at me, "Hands behind your back."

"Why?" I find myself asking, standing my ground with my arms crossed over my chest. This man is almost inevitably here to lead me to my execution. I try to look unconcerned in an attempt to fool others into thinking that I was not afraid to die, desperately trying to fool myself into believing it too.

The guard rolls his eyes, refusing to dignify my question with a response as he walks forward into the cell. He is quickly followed by another man who is holding a small black device. I don't have time to react before the searing pain of being tazed spreads through me and I find myself on my knees. The pain ends as quickly as it came, leaving me panting for breath as the first man forces my arms behind my back and handcuffs me.

I am pulled to my feet and led out into the hall. I watch as the second man locks the cell before turning to stand in front of it. The first man leads me through the halls until we reach a room that I recognize as the interrogation room where I pretended to torture Four for information just over a week ago.

For a brief moment I panic, wondering if he has decided to get his revenge before letting his mom kill me. I am mentally preparing myself for the worst, with access to Jeanine's files they could easily have my fear landscape information, but when the door opens it is not Four or Evelyn on the other side.

"You have five minutes," The guard orders as he shoves me inside, promptly slamming the door behind me.

"Eric," Gabby gasps, springing from her chair and hurrying to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"What's going on, Gabby? They haven't hurt you, have they? If they did I'll kill them…" I ask start rambling quietly before she cuts me off by chuckling softly.

She pulls back, looking like she might cry but she is trying her best to hold it together. "I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about."

I take a deep breath, "Because Evelyn is going to execute me?"

She nods confirmatively, resting her head on my chest, "I finally got her to meet with me this morning, but she wouldn't listen to me. I tried to explain that you were on our side, but she found a way to turn every argument I had for your release against you. She wants blood, your and everyone else that she deems guilty." She pulls back, actually crying now, the tears streaming down from her bloodshot blue eyes.

"Don't keep arguing with her, the more you make her your enemy, the more likely she is to try to tie you to my mistakes." I take a deep breath, "I can't die knowing that you two aren't safe, so don't do anything stupid."

She shakes her head furiously, "I just got you back, I can't lose you again. I can't do this without you, Eric."

"You can," I reply with a smirk, "You're strong and smart, and I know that you can keep going when I'm gone." I lean my forehead against hers, "I need you to know that you'll be okay. I love you, and if you love me you won't give up, no matter what."

The sound of the door being unlocked reaches my ears moments before her arms are around my neck, her lips on mine. I barely have time to kiss her back before she is pulled away by a guard.

"Time's up," the man says gruffly as another man pulls me away.

"I love you," She says, her eyes never leaving mine as they take me away.

**I have missed you guys so very much and I hope that you have not all left because I was gone. For all you new people: the reviews, favorites, and follows that I got while I was gone are a huge part of what inspired me to come back. So thank you.**

**If you want a short story to read between now and next chapter, you can check out It Was Always You, which I wrote and posted while I was gone from this story. (It's another Eric/OC)**

**AND****, if everyone would please go harass Lady Dane for me and convince her to get her butt back on fanfic, that would be great.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
